I will never forget you
by fluffehbunneh1
Summary: Yet another HRE/ Gerita thingy! Aw yeah! Bad at summaries! you can probably guess what it's about! XD
1. Chapter 1

"I will wait for you Holy Rome! I will never forget you!"

* * *

He never forgot about the time he shared with Holy Rome. Every time he saw Germany his heart broke a little. But he had to be strong for Holy Rome. Sure, Holy Rome thought he was a girl, but he loved him none the less.

"Italy! I'm home!" Italy quickly wiped away his tears, for he could not bear Germany to see him this way. But Germany saw the tears Italy shed before he could hide them.

"Italy! What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" Italy whimpered. He could not stand telling anyone about his dear Holy Rome!

"You know you can tell me anything!" Germany's heart broke. He had never seen him act like this. He swooped Italy up in his arms and placed him in his lap.

He couldn't help himself. Italy just burst into tears in front of Germany. "I miss Holy Roman Empire! He said he would come back to me! He lost the war and I never got to see him again! He just left me!

Somehow that name seamed familiar to the German. "Who was the Holy Roman Empire?"

"When I was still just a little Nation at Mr. Austria's house, we became close friends. We would draw together and play in the sun. Oh Germany! I loved him! He wanted me to join him so we could be the strongest Nation ever! I even gave him my push broom to remember me by when he left for war!"

That made Germany flinch. He ran up the stairs and grabbed something from the attic. When he ran back down he was holding something in his hands.

"I remember being in the war. I was lying in the infirmary when a doctor came up to me. He said, 'You lost your memory from being hit in the head with the butt of a gun. We think this is yours.' the doctor handed me this push broom. 'People say that they saw you holding on to it and chanting "I'm sorry!" before you blacked out.' I honestly can;t remember anything before that. They told me that I was Germany, And then I was sent home from the war.'

Italy swallowed him in a big hug. "I'm so sorry Italy! I'm sorry I ever left you!"

"I love you Germany! I always have and always will! Thank you! Thank you for coming back to me!" Italy placed a feather-light kiss upon Germany's lips then broke it.

Germany pulled him forward and deepened the kiss, thinking about how much he loved Italy.

All Italy could think about was how Holy Roman Empire had come back to him. He remembered their first kiss. Neither of them had been to experienced, but they knew that they loved each other very much, despite their young age. They just lay there for the rest of the night, listening to each other breathe and telling them how much they loved them.

* * *

And they all died! The end! No! XD Just kidding! I wouldn't do that to you! I know it's still short, but should I continue? R&R mai peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

I can't get good tildes! blargh!

translations (not exactly in this order):

Ja, bitte: Yes, please (German)

I need you more than the sun needs the moon! More than water needs sand beneath it! I wouldn't leave you for the world! I love you!: Ich brauche dich mehr als die Sonne braucht den Mond! Mehr als Wasser braucht Sand unter ihm! Ich würde dich nicht verlassen, für die Welt! Ich liebe dich! (German)

Don't you ever think for a second that I don't love you!:Non hai mai pensato per un secondo che io non ti amo! (Italian)

Meine kleine Nation: my little nation

* * *

Italy woke up in the warm embrace of Germany. He never felt more loved in his life.

"Ve~ Doitsu!" Italy placed a feather light kiss on his cheek.

Italy went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

He grabbed a pan, a spoon, and a bowl and started to make some pancakes. Woken up by the smell, Germany gravitated his way towards the kitchen. His head felt heavy and he couldn't keep his balance right. _Why_ _don't I feel right? whats wrong with me? I **never** feel sick!_ he thought to himself.

"Germany! do you want some pancakes?" Italy beamed at his new boyfriend.

"Ja, bitte." he replied." And an aspirin."

Italy frowned at Germany." Doitsu feels sick? Do you need some pasta? Ve~! I love pasta! It always makes me feel better!"

The German smiled at this lame attempt to cheer him up.

As he went to fetch the medicine, Germany wondered why his little Italia would ever put up with him. He was always so stern and impulsive. He could scare the Italian out of his mind yet he still sticks around.

"Ludwig? Are you OK?" Italy's voice brought him out of the trance.

"Ja" Germany replied. "Just thinking. Why do you stick around if I can be so mean?"

Feliciano stood there shocked. "Because you always make up for it! You are always so nice to me! You are there when I need you, Ludwig! You love me with all of your heart, even though sometimes you don't like to show it! You love me and that's all that matters!" The Italian teared up and swallowed Germany up in his warm embrace. "Non hai mai pensato per un secondo che io non ti amo!"

"Feli, Ich brauche dich mehr als die Sonne braucht den Mond! Mehr als Wasser braucht Sand unter ihm! Ich würde dich nicht verlassen, für die Welt! Ich liebe dich!" Germany stared contently into his eyes and connected their lips and made them one. All they could feel was their love for each other. They pulled each other closer and closer and closer until they backed up to the couch.

As they landed, Ludwig felt a sharp pain in his head and immediately pulled away from the kiss with a groan of discomfort. "Now! about that aspirin!"

"Right! Doitsu feels sick!" Italy said with a classic Italian smile and ran out of the room to the kitchen for the medicine and a cup of water.

Upon his return, The German took the medication and laid down cuddled up with Italy.

"Much better, Meine kleine Nation." Germany replied, and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Running

Black

Dark

Blood

Fear

Pain

Kill

Germany woke with a start, sweat all over his body.

"Germany! What happened? You were screaming out in your sleep!" The Italian asked with concern written deep into his words.

He looked around and remembered where he was. "Y-Yeah. J-just a dream. Ich liebe dich, Italia." By then, Italy had calmed down from his words, and cuddled up to the strong German.

* * *

Still short! I know! but Im running on writers block! Review with Ideas please? R&R mai beutiful fledglings!


End file.
